Hoshi Tskino
A Chuunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Teammates are Kaito Nakamura and Ryo Kimura, and Sensei is Aito Shimizu. Background Hoshi was born into the Tskino Clan, so she never really knew her parents or her sisters due to the clan's tradition of separating the members based on hair color. She was raised by her elder brother, Mineo Tskino, who treated her to ramen after he got home from a long mission. When Hoshi was 7, her brother's platoon was attacked by rouge ninja, and her brother was killed. She graduated the Acadamy at age 12, and she was grateful to be "out of that wasteland and into the real world." Personality Hoshi is a bright, bubbly girl, with realist views on life. She hates the color pink, but likes purple, which people find odd. She helps her teammates in any way possible, and would make fun of Sasuke Uchiha any chance she gets, which is not often. She is very random, and often will be concentrating on something, and will slowly look up and scream "SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!!!!" at the top of her lungs, and, oddly enough, sometimes something near her would burst into flames. Appearance Hoshi has dark black hair with eyes to match. She has always been taller than her male teammates, which bugs them. She wears a dark-green dress, with a white sash at first, and later, a black split-skirt with leggings, and a sleeveless shirt in the same green as her dress was. Abilities Hoshi's main chakra type is fire, with her secondary type being water. She is very good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, though she prefers to use Ninjutsu. She openly admits that she hates using Genjutu, and that that's Ryo's job. Kekkei Genkai The Tskino clan's Kekkei Genkai, Tsukinome, allows Hoshi to use water and the moon to her advantage. Her style of fig- hting when using Tskinome is similar to t'ai chi, using the water she is controlling for long-ranged attacks Part I Hoshi was often going on C-Rank missions as a Genin, and while often saving her teammates, she was always being scolded for not paying attention. After Sasuke Uchiha went rouge, Naruto Uzumaki often went on missions with her. The two found out that they had a lot in common, and became friends, so when Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, she also left to train with her sister, Umeki, who was an ex-ANBU. Part II During Part II, most of the missions Hoshi went on were with Naruto, but she spent most of her time with her younger sister, Ruka. When Tsunade would send Hoshi on a misson with her teammates, she would scowl, but agree. When Naruto went to meet up with the spy (Sai and Sasuke Arc), she insisted that she go with them, but Tsunade refused. Worried, she stayed up every night until Naruto returned During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, she was placed on the team that was with Naruto on the Turtle Island. Trivia *Hoshi Tskino-Star of the Moon *Enjoys sleeping and drawing, but prefers sleep *Favorite food-Ramen *Least Favorite Food- anything green and leafy Category:DRAFT Category:Female